The Ultimate Being
by Hawkeye11
Summary: The tale of an unstoppable juggernaut as he learns how to be a hero
1. Prologue

Our story begins at a time when the world was in a age, a golden age that is , of heroes. Not just your run of the mill heroes, but heroes of reknown prowess, like for example The Dark Knight, Batman. Batman ,unlike your regular superhero, was known as one of the only few people with no powers whatsoever, but was still feared and respected just the same. But enough rambling, let's take a spin at the story of a being of immeasurable power the likes of which the world has never seen before.


	2. Independence Day Part 1

It was said that their were infinite mysteries in our world, like visitors from other worlds, or if Atlantis is real or not. But this story is a little bit different. For instead of a being from another world or another dimension, this mystery was one of mankind's Greatest or even Deadliest of creations. The day was the Fourth of July, in the year of 2004, in Washington DC in a building called Project Cadmus. For beneath this building was a secret that nobody suspected (except for the residents Dark Knight), was 52 levels of research and development in genetic engineering of living weapons known as Genomorphs, Ashen grey creatures of various species with their own brand of abilities such as telepathy for the G-Gnomes, super strength for the G-Trolls, and so on and so forth. For on level 52 of Project Cadmus, lies project KR Designation Superboy. The clone of Superman laid in his pod with a stature of 5"6 with black hair and, if his eyes were open, a light blue eyes, just like his predecessor. But hidden behind a secret wall in the far right side of the room was a secret chamber that housed the crown jewel of Project Cadmus, Project Juggernaut. Which is where we find our main character right now. Dr. Desmond slowly strolled into the room Standing at approximately 5 foot four, nearly 5 foot five. Standing beside him was a Genomorph called Dubbilex,Standing at approximately 5 foot five, nearly 5 foot six including his one Foot Horns with ashen grey skin with red eyes. 

"This is the pinnacle all of our hard work Dubbilex " Said Desmond as he looked at the unstoppable creature that he and all of his fellow coworkers had worked so hard to create, A teenage looking humanoid standing at approximately 11 feet and 5 inches with storm gray hair that reached to his mid back, with 3 inch horns sticking out of his head, with ripcorded muscles built for both speed and power. " we have dedicated nearly all of our time and resources to create an on stoppable killing machine capable of Taking on the entire justice league and coming out completely unscathed, and now we can finally unveiled Our greatest achievement to the Board of Directors" Said Desmond almost arrogantly to Dubbilex. "But how can we be sure that he will be able to take orders if he is such a machine as you claim him to be Desmond?" Said Dubbilex almost worryingly after looking through the projects file on his abilities and unless capabilities. But just as Desmond was about to reply to Dubbilex, Guardian came into the room and told the both of them that there has been a security breach on level 34. "Then take a squad with you and see too this so-called breach as you are the head of security, are you not Guardian?" Ask Desmond . And not 2 hours later we find our three young sidekicks, or ex sidekicks in the canon fight with Superboy, unknowningly arousing the Juggernaut from his slumber.


	3. Author update

This Naruto will be Op with abilities from different anime, which I do not own, even though I would love it if I could!


	4. In

**Author note: he will be dressed up in a black solar Suit similar to that of super boy.** A pair of hetrecromia eyes, one a forest green and the other a fire red, began to open for the first time since the Juggernauts creation. "Where am I ?" Thought the creation. Juggernaut then began to look around with interest from inside of his pod with a neutral expression on his face. He then began to hear screaming coming from one of the rooms from outside of his pod, but could no see anyone or anything that could be making the sound. So with a a flick of his wrists, he began to use his genetically enhanced super strength to break free of his bonds, and then punched through his pods glass casing until he was standing on the outside of his pod. He then began to follow the screaming at a leisurely pace until he got to his rooms joint door that connected to project KRs room, not that he knew. He then began to warp the door so as to allow himself through. When he finally stepped through the door and began to walk down these somewhat organic whole way that made up project Cadmus, he began to follow the screaming until it became loud enough for him to hear without his super hearing, but before he could get to the door that the screaming came from, he ran into the clown that one's resided in the room next to him, Superboy, the boy of steel himself with a g-gnome on his shoulder. "Why do you have that creature on your shoulder"? asked Juggernaut. Super boy looks up at him and says "I need to get back to my pod." Before juggernaut could ask Superboy anymore questions they both hear a voice that says "Superboy you live, that gives you the right to choose your own path,a hero or a weapon. The choice is yours, but ask yourself what would superman do?" after hearing those words, super boy through the creature off of his shoulders and proceeded down the hallway he came from, but this time he brought a guest with him that would see what was going on. When they both get to Ewald like door juggernaut asked" What is behind this door? Superboy says friends. Juggernaut not knowing what friends means decided to rip open the door with only one hand without barely breaking a sweat, and when he looks inside along with his companion, they both see three people getting blood extracted from their bodies while simultaneously being electrocuted. The first person being Robin; the Caped Crusaders partner, a raven haired 13 year old boy, the second being Kid Flash, a red haired 15 year old speedster who managed to recreate the Flash's experiment that gave him super speed, but not on the same level, and lastly we have our resident Atlantean, Aqualad, a dark skinned Atlantean that was picked to be Aquamans partner. When the group of teenagers,scientists, mind controlled hero:Guardian, and Dubblex turn to see who ripped open the door they were relieved, terrified, confused, and somewhat astonishedi by who was holding the door. Doctor Desmond, while angry that the ordered Superboy was no longer back at his pod and without his Gnome no less, he was more terrified at what or rather who was holding the door. Desmond ;terrified beyond belief, asked the hulking being that he helped to create " How are you out of your Pod?" "I was awakened by the by the sound of screaming" answered Juggernaut. Desmond, not expecting an answer, tried to remain calm and said "Well regardless of what you heard, I'm ordering you both to get back to you're po——-"! But Superboy, not liking the way the doctor was speaking to the both of them, decided to take matters into his own hands and started to walk forward with his new company following behind him and threw the aforementioned scientist into the group behind him and then said angrily "Don't give us orders". When both clones stood before the captured sidekicks, Kid Flash asked the two questions that was on all three of the sidekicks minds, "So two questions come to mind, who's your new friend, and are you here to fry us or kill us?" Superboy answered " We ran into each other in the hallway, he came from the direction of my pod, which confuses me , where did you come from?" "There was a hidden room where I was being held, and when I heard screaming, I became curious and decided to follow the screams which led me to Superboy,and the rest of you" answered Juggernaut. Superboy then answered the 2nd question with "And don't seem to have heat vision yet, so I guess helping is my only option". Suddenly the cuffs that kept Robin restricted unclamped themselves with the young detective holding a lock pick in his hand and dropped to the ground . "Finally, lucky Batman isn't here or he'd have my head for taking so long!" Robin exclaimed. "Seriously,that's what you're worried about? The whole **League** will have our heads after tonight !" Said Kid Flash. "What is a 'Batman', and 'League'"? Juggernaut asked. The three sidekicks were surprised that the clone didn't even know about the Justice League. "We'll explain everything later but for now, can you help me bust out my friends ?" Asked Robin. "Don't you give me orders either" said Superboy as he was about to leap up to Aqualads pod to free him while Robin headed to Kid Flash's when all of a sudden the clamps keeping them prisoner were warped open, allowing them to fall to the ground. "Nice hacking Rob" said Kid Flash. "That wasn't me, I didn't even do anything" exclaimed Robin. "Then how were we freed ?" Asked Aqualad. "I warped the metal around your hands in order to free you" said Juggernaut in his usual monotone voice. Robin then decided to ask him" so how come I didn't see your file when I hacked into the system?" Juggernaut answered "I was a off the books project that the doctor had made to be loyal to only him, he and the other scientists made me to be the ultimate weapon, only the doctor Desmond had my file, no one else was allowed to look at it." Aqualad then answered "Thank you for freeing us, my friends." Superboy just nodded. Then the three sidekicks and two liberated clones began to run the door when they heard Doctor Desmond screaming " You-you'll never get out of here, I'll have you all back in pods before morning!" Robin then said with sarcasm while throwing three birdarangs at the blood tanks that would have been used to make clones of the sidekicks, "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Kid Flash then asked "What's with you and this 'whellmed' thing?" Then Juggernaut asked "What is 'wellmed'?" Then after the group leaves, the birdarangs exploded and destroyed the blood tanks and cloning pods. After seeing the destroyed equipment, Desmond stood up and told his G-Gnome in a livid voice , "Activate _every_ Genomorph in Cadmus." As the small group of teens we're running through the hall towards the elevator passing by all the weird pods that littered the hallway,Aqualad then said as they were still running "We are still 51 levels below the surface, if we can just make the street," he let that hang out but as the group got to the middle of the hallway, the pods all around them began to glow and droves of Genomorphs from different species began to hatch and try to attack them, while four G-trolls were getting ready to attack them from the back. But Superboy and Juggernaut saw the G-trolls but only Superboy leaped at the creatures while Juggernaut simply stood in place. While Superboy was beating the G-trolls into the walls, the lower levels began to shake with the ceiling beginning to crack, it was at this time that Aqualad began to say "Superboy, the goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves." Superboy in an enraged state then shouted out " You wanna escape?!!" He then threw two of the downed G-trolls at the ones still standing, thus managing to clear the path for themselves. As the group was nearing the elevator, Kid Flash directed a question to Juggernaut-" So why didn't you try to help out back there with the fight?" While Juggernauts response was both terrifying and confusing, "I did not want to run the risk of destroying the trolls beyond recognition in front of you all, and I have no wish to fight". When the group reached the elevator, Superboy wrenched the doors apart while Robin grabbed Aqualad and shot his grappling birdarang up the empty elevator shaft and looked behind themselves, seeing the whorde of Genomorphs that was on their tails and said "We gotta hurry guys!" With that,Superboy grabbed Kid Flash and jumped up the shaft with Robin reeling in his line, while Juggernaut surprisingly started to float behind them at a sort of leisurely pace, shocking the others at yet another power their new companion had. But while they were heading up, Superboy ascension stopped and he and Kid Flash began to fall with Superboy saying confusingly "I'm-I'm falling ?" But as they were about to continue to fall, Juggernaut grabbed the both of them in his arms and continued their ascension with Superboy saying "Superman can fly,why can't I fly?" Then Kid Flash said with a smile "Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bounde, still cool". It was then that Juggernaut made an assessment stating " Maybe you can develop the ability to fly later on, along with your other abilities ". Robin then said as he looked up at the incoming elevator from above "Guys, his will have to be our exit," Juggernaut then wills the 15 elevator floor door open and floats through with his passengers followed by Robin and Kid Flash. Then the group heads down the main hall trying to find the stairs that lead to the top when Superboy hears a voice that says "Go left brother". "Go left" said Superboy. "Right" said the unknown voice. Superboy then said to go right which led the group to a dead end. "Swell job, Supie. Are you trying to get us repoded" said Kid Flash. "I-dont understand, I'm sorry "said Superboy,confused as why the mysterious voice led him and his compatriots down this hall. "Don't be sorry, this is perfect!" Said a smiling Robin. We then cut to Desmond,guardian and a few Genomorphs running through a hall with Desmond saying " Seems that someone, Robin I had to guess hacked our systems and disabled the security cameras, but he neglected the motion sensors. The air duct they're in leads to this bathroom, we have them cornered". One at the bathrooms air duct panel, the group waits for a few seconds before the group of Genomorphs that were after the teens in the air ducts falls out right on top of doctor Desmond. Desmond then despisingly says "He hacked the motion sensors". "I hacked the motion sensors" Robin said with a certain smugness. "Sweet" Said Kid Flash. " But that still leaves 14 floors between them and us" said Aqualad. But Kid Flash Said "But now I finally have room to move." Kid Flash then ran through the open staircase, racing to the top with his friends right behind him with Juggernaut taking the rear of the group, floating at a leisurely pace. When the were two levels away from the top, Genomorphs started to gain on Juggernaut until he used his super strength to destroy the staircase with barely a love tap of his foot. He then began his pace in order to catch up to his fellow escapees. _Timeskip to the point where the fight with Blockbuster._ Desmond with hatred in his voice, scathingly said to the ones who would try and cross him, "I think not. Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus". With that said, he drank from a light blue vile and began to transform from a scrawny 5'5 weakling into a blue bulky 7'0 monster that when the transformation was complete, Blockbuster smiled sinisterly at the group. Guardian then said "Get back" to the teens. He then charged at the now former boss, only to get swatted away and knocked unconscious. Superboy tried his luck and managed to land a right hook on Blockbuster only for Blockbuster to grab Superboy and jump through the last few levels with Superboy in tow. "Well that's one way to bust through the ceiling, do you think lab coat planed that?" Asked Kid. Aqualads reply was "I doubt that he is planning anything anymore." Juggernaut input his own theory before following Robin by stating that "it would seem that the concoction that the doctor drank has given him enhanced strength and durability if his new physique is anything to go by, and yet he doesn't seem to be capable of speech anymore". When the group manages to get up to the main floor, they arrive just in time to see Superboy get backhanded by Blockbuster. When they saw this the teen heroes,minus Juggernaut who just sat down on a visitors bench with a neutral expression on his otherwise blank face and began to watch the fight begin , began to help the boy of steel. 10 minutes later and the sidekicks we're getting their butts handed to them, when Kid Flash sees Juggernaut just sitting down, he then runs over to the Goliath and asks him exasperatedly, "Dude, why aren't you helping us kick this guy into next week?" Juggernaut replies, "I told you, I have no reason to fight, nor do I wish to." "Can't you just help us out this one time, and then not fight?" Asks Kid Flash. Juggernaut contemplates the speedsters words and sees his point. "Very well, then I shall give you my aid" says Juggernaut. With that said, Juggernaut, with incredible speed that rivaled the Flash if not fast, disappeared from Kid Flash's sight and grabbed Blockbuster bi his arm that was right at Robins head,which would have been squashed like a grape had he been a second too late. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm them" said Juggernaut with a neutral look on his face. Then with a flick of his wrist, he began to spin Blockbuster away from Robin and began to repeatedly slam him into the ground like a rag doll. **Like what the Hulk did too Loki in the Avengers movie.** When he finished slamming Blockbuster into the ground, he began to slam Blockbuster through the columns that held the ceiling up. Robin realizing Juggernauts plan, told him," Juggernaut keep him busy, we'll handle the pillars". While Juggernaut continued to manhandle Blockbuster, with Blockbuster desperately try to fight back but to no avail, Robin then told the others around him that they needed to destroy the pillars in order to stop Blockbuster. After a few minutes with Superboy,Robin, and Aqualad destroying the remaining pillars and Kid Flash vibrating his arms at such speed he began to disrupt the integrity of the pillars to cause them to be destroyed, they were down to the last one. "Juggernaut, throw Blockbuster into the center of the room" was Aqualads reply. With that said,the others got into position while Juggernaut smashed Blockbuster one last time, making him look like he went through the ringer with an enhanced grizzly bear, with one last heave, he threw Blockbuster into the center of the room, and used his enhanced speed to appear behind the group of young heroes, with Aqualad shocking Blockbuster with a water conductive trail lead back to him with Robin using a birdarang to destroy the last pillar, bringing the entire ceiling down with Blockbuster right in the middle of the room while the young heroes were being protected by Juggernaut, who used another new ability by controlling plant life to create a dome around the group ( **like what Groot does in GOTG with little spores of light for illumination)**. When the group could no longer feel or hear rubble impacting their protective dome, Juggernaut recalled the vines into his own body. As soon as they were out in the open again with the clear sky out, Kid Flash lightened the mood while saying "We-we did it". Robin then replied with shortness of breath "Was their ever, huh, any doubt"? The two then high five, only to cringe in pain due to the sprains in their wrists. Aqualad smiles, happy with the success of the mission while looking over at the to liberated beings that had helped them. It was then that Kid Flash pointedly Said "Look, the moon", remembering the promise that the group made to Superboy. When both Superboy and Juggernaut looked towards the moon for the first time, they both felt a sort of elation. But as the both of them were looking at the moon, they began to see something flying towards the motley group. As it got closer, the two saw exactly what or rather whom it was. It was the Man of Steel himself;Superman. Kid Flash noticing the hero says " And Superman,can we keep our promises or what"? But Superman was not the only one that had shown up, for the **Entire Justice League** was present with Hawkman,Hawkwoman,Captain Atom,Wonder Woman, Zatara,two Green Lanterns,Black Canary, Aquaman,Martian Manhunter,Green Arrow,Flash,Red Tornado,Captain Marvel and The Batman were all present and accounted for. When they all arrived and stood across from each other, neither side moved for a few seconds, sizing each other up. It was then that Superboy made the first move by walking towards Superman who looked at the boy approaching him cautiously. When Superboy was 10 feet away from Superman, he held up the front torn part of his white solar suit and showed him the house of El sign on his chest. Superman's eyes widened at the sight of the symbol on the clones chest, with Superboy having a hopeful look on his face. After a moment, Superman's face took on a stern look, which made Superboy look confused. When Batman saw this, he finally asked "Is that what I think it is"? Kid Flash then stepped up and said in a fake hushed tone "He doesn't like to be called an it". Superboy then exclaimed "I'm Superman's clone"! When he said that most of the League looked at each other in shock whilst the rest just stood still. As soon as Batman was going to speak up, Blockbuster busted out from his rocky tomb, exhausted but still willing to fight and detroy the sidekicks. When the league saw the creature, they were ready to move in and detain him but before they could even move, they saw the fifth member of the group before them, Juggernaut finally move with speed they had only seen very few speedsters have like the Flash, moved to intercept Blockbuster by grabbing him by the head and throwing straight up into the air, and then used the same power that granted his ability of flight, manipulation of gravity, and pulled Blockbuster back towards him at 10 times the Earths gravity. As soon as Blockbuster was within his reach, Juggernaut then punched him so hard in the center of his chest, that he lost consciousness due to the amount of pain he received, all within the span of 20 seconds. As soon as Blockbuster was dealt with, the members of the league began to look at Juggernaut with caution and awe seeing as how he took down Blockbuster with little to no effort. It was then that Batman decided to speak "Start talking". A few minutes later, one of the Green lanterns carried Blockbuster in an energy bubble while Captain Atom,and Hawkman flanked him to escort Blockbuster to prison. While that was going on Superman was in deep Conversation with both wonder woman and Martian man Hunter and the back.. All of a sudden Martian man Hunter looks back at Superboy in contemplation, and while Superboy was looking at him he turned away not knowing what to think. Then Martian man Hunter turn back to Superman and laid a hand on his shoulder in a sort of silent message. Superman then walks up to Superboy and says to him "We'll figure something out for you, the League will I mean. In the meantime, I better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away." With that said, Superman then took flight to catch up to his fellow heroes as to help them just in case Blockbuster regains consciousness. Superboy then looks up as superman flies away in both longing and sadness that he was turned away. As you go to join the group that helped liberate him from his prison, the Batman who is at the front of the rest league at the time decided to speak up "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear – you should've called said the flash. After he been to rudely interrupted, Batman continue to speak you hack justice league systems disobey direct orders and put your lives at risk. You will not be doing this again. After he had said his final words, Aqualad decided to speak up "I am sorry but we will." With that said his superior, Aquaman had these words to say "Aqualad , standdown".Aqualad With sincerity in his voice files his head and says "Apologies my king, but no." Aquaman looks at his protégé with his eyebrow raised in shock that his companion would dare disobey him." We did good work here tonight. The work that you trained us to do. Together, on our on we forged something powerful, important". Flash then says "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-". But was interrupted by Kid Flash-"The five of us and it's not." Robin then steps forward and says -"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Superboy then takes over "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple, Get on board or get out of the way." But at that moment, Juggernaut decided make his own statement. "I'm afraid that you have your Numbers mixed up, Kid Flash. It is the four of you, not to the five of us." Kid flash then looks to Juggernaut, confused by his words, and decides to ask him, "Dude, what do you mean the four of us?" "What I mean to say is I am not a part of your group. You made me a promise that if I helped you and your group out one time, with Blockbuster, that I wouldn't have to fight again. With that said, I have no interest in being a hero as I wish to have a normal life." With his peace said, jug are not stirred up from the piece of gravel that he had been sitting on during his speech and proceeded to walk through the group of heroes from the League. As soon as Juggernaut was about to pass by Batman, Batman decided to speak "I'm afraid you can't leave just yet. You are an unknown, we can't just let a threat like you walk unsupervised around the world if you're not part of the team." Juggernaut then replies "so you wish to take away what freedom I have gained since my imprisonment, and here I thought that I had not done anything wrong against anyone seeing as how I have committed no crime's except helping your protégés. And to that end, what gives you the right to decide what I had to do with my freedom." Batman then replies "so we are automatically just to trust you, that you won't cause anyone harm.?" Juggernaut then replies to that question by saying "I will not cause anyone harm since I do not wish to fight anymore than I already have."Black canary then decided to speak up, " we are not trying to take away your freedom, Batman is just a little cautious about everyone that he meets. But if you make makes you feel any better, maybe we can all come to some sort of a compromise. Juggernaut then asks black canary "then what do you have in mind for this compromise?" Black canary then replies "if you stay with the team at the location of their new headquarters were Batman and the league can keep an eye on you, then it won't be required of you to fight anyone or anything. And there will be a room prepared for you, so this way you will have a place to call your own. This way, everybody wins and you get the better end of the deal. So do you agree to this?"Juggernaut then reply's "the deal as is acceptable if Batman agrees to it as well, this way there is no misunderstanding between us and our arrangement."Batman looks at both of them nearest his eyes, and slowly not his head sealing the deal. Time skip to where the team is that mountain justice. The team is dressed in their canon civilian clothes while Juggernaut decided to wear a plain white shirt with fade jeans and tennis shoes. Batman applies to the team this case CERT as the original headquarters for the justice league, we are calling into service once again. Red tornado volunteered to live here and view your progress. Black canary has decided to train you on combat, I was a ploy you on missions. Robin then asks Batman real missions? Batman's reply to this was yes but covert./Tags over and says the league will handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason why we have these big Arizona chests. Aquaman says his peace as well, can Miss Cruise of the bag guys are getting smarter, Batman need the team that can operate on the sly. Batman then replace the five of you will be that team. Robin and then I Cyrus says great and then pauses and says wait five? I thought juggernaut wasn't joining the team? Batman's reply to this was your new team member is not juggernaut. He Batman then turns to his right hand side and the teams heads follow him and look to see Martian man Hunter with a young girl standing next to him looking to be around 16 years old, with the same skin tone as Martian man Hunter, with a high B too low C cup breast size with red hair, blue blouse, white T-shirt with a red X on it, a blue cape,and also brown eyes. Batman that says "This is the Martian man Hunter's niece, Miss Martian." Liking this gig every second" was Kid Flash's reply. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin,Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names". Try to sound cool. Miss Martian with a soft and gentle tone in her voice said "I'm honored to be included".Robin, s Seen that two people room we're missing, looks over his shoulders and sees them just standing still staring at each other almost as if they were sizing each other up for a battle. He decided to write this tension up by saying "hey Superboy, Juggernaut come meet Miss M." When the two people in question looked at Robin them back at each other, they both not adjust to each other and decided to walk to the group, but juggernaut also decided to return to his normal size since he was now free from air vents a project Cadmus, **he has the power to grow and shrink like ant man, at 11 1/2 feet, his size intimidated miss Martian just a bit while the league members that were still in the room or shocked that he could grow to such an ad normal size and still have a lean body. When the to reach the group, miss Martian then looks at Superboy and her short transforms to match his, she then says I like your T-shirt. Superboy then looks at his T-shirt and smiles for the first time since he has been freed. Kid Flash then runs up behind him in a manly bro hug with Aqualad in the back of the group, And says "today is the day."**

 **Authors note hey guys Hawkeye 11 here, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of mine. Took me forever to find the right words for it and still stay through the storyline. Now just drew a reminder this Naruto will be over powered as hell with many different powers and abilities from many different movies, shows, and animes.He will also have weapons from different animes like fairytale, seven deadly sins, one piece and maybe bleach. And just to recap his power so far are body manipulation able to grow and shrink at will, gravity Manipulation, superstrength like that of all seven deadly sins from the show but together, and will have even more further down the line. His personality is more like Gowthers,Seven deadly sins, at the moment. Anyways PM me with any suggestions you might have her for the stories like a one piece and high school DXD crossover with Zoro being the main character after he defeats Mihawk.**


	5. Welcome to Happy Harbor

The date was July 20 at Happy Harbor at 10 in the morning. Deep inside of the mountain, known to few people was the cave of the original sanctuary for the Justice League. Few people knew about it, and even fewer people still lived in it. We now cut to one of those people inside of the cave. Our main protagonist;Juggernaut (aka Naruto,-,not that he has a true name yet). Juggernaut was wearing black jeans with a white T-shirt and a black jacket, with with black converse. He had his clothes made from a special material that Batman provided in order to acomodate his massive frame. While he was walking through the halls, he was pondering on house so much a change in so little time. He was from now free to roam about the halls of the cave and not have to worry about fighting ever again thanks to the promise that he was given by kid flash. As he was nearing the end of the hall he ran into Miss Martian, who is wearing a brown blouse white T-shirt and a brown skirt with black shoes.Miss Martian tilted her head up to look at her new acquaintance ,who she was still weary of due to his massive height and frame and decided to say to him "juggernaut, how is your day going?" Juggernaut looks down at the peppy Martian and answers, "My day is going well, it is nice and quiet day". M'gann then decided to ask Juggernaut what he was going to do today. 

Juggernaut replies "I do not know, i may go to the caves library to find something to read". 

Miss Martian then has and idea. "Well, Robin,Kid Flash And Aqualad said that Red Tornado is coming later on and that he may have a mission for us. Would you like to come and see if he does have one for us?" 

Juggernauts response to this was "That would be an illogical move seeing as I am not really a part of the team. And I have no interest in being a hero".

M'gann looks at Juggernaut with a bit of sadness since he wasn't really 'on' the team like she and the others were. 

Right before she could ask Juggernaut anything else, the Zeta Tubes turned on.

 **Recognized Robin bo2,Aqualad b01,Kid flash B03. As soon as the three teenagers stepped through the Zeta tube , Kid Flash excitedly asked, "did you ask him what he say?" Aqualad then replies "he is arriving now." Rob and then decide to speak up and says "then let's go already "." As the three race out of the cave in order to meet up with red tornado, Superboy heard the commotion and stood beside miss Martian and Juggernaut .Miss Martian decided to say excitedly "let's follow them maybe red tornado has a mission for us after all".**

As soon as all of the team went outside,Red Tornado descended from the sky.

Miss Martian exclaims happily "Red Tornado".

Red Tornado then replies greetings, is there a reason that you intercepted me outside of the cave?

Aqualads Reply to this was we were hoping that you had a mission for us.

Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility says red tornado. 

Robins reply to this was well yeah but it's been a week and -

You will be tested soon enough, until then I would suggest that you familiarize yourselves with the cave Says red tornado.

This team is not a social club says Aqualad. No but I am told that socializing is a team building exercise, you should use this time to keep yourselves busy.

Keep busy, does he think are really falling for this? Says Robin. 

Miss Martian says ohh, I'll find out. Miss Martian then looks at red tornado with a focused look on her face, but when nothing comes through, she remembers an important fact, I am sorry I forgot he is a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind. 

Kid flash then replies it's all right babe,we all make mistakes, so do you know what I'm thinking about right now? 

Robin then says we all know what you're thinking about right now. 

Aqualad then replies and now we tour the clubhouse, thinking back on how Red Arrow said there Junior justice league was a joke.

Miss Martian replies to this with "Well, Superboy,Juggernaut and I live here.So we can give you a tour". Aqualad,Robin and Kid Flash then look at Superboy and Juggernaut, Superboy answer to this with "Don't look at me". The group then looks at juggernaut and he replies with "I have no interest in making a tour, I am going to head out for a while." 

With that said,Juggernaut began his journey from the entrance of the cave to the beach where he stood at the sand bank, looking out into the sea with a serene look on his face. After about an half hour, Miss Martians bioship passes by over the sky from the direction of the cave. As the ship disappeared from sight, Red Tornado began to walk up to Juggernaut and soon stood behind him and decided to ask a few questions.

"Greetings Juggernaut, is there a reason as to why you are not 'hanging out' with the rest of the team?" 

Juggernauts replies to this with his usual stoic expression. "I merely wished to be left alone for a bit. And I am not a part of the team. I made it clear that I would not participate in missions." 

Red Tornadoes response to this statement was "You may not be a part of the team, but you are a part of the group. Just because you do not want to fight, doesn't mean that you make friends." After Red Tornado finished talking, he turned around and began to walk back into the direction of the cave.

Juggernaut began to ponder on Tornadoes words when he hears something coming from above his head. As he looks up to the sky, Juggernaut began to see, with his electromagnetic vision:energy vision,a fleet of yellow and black alien ships in cloaking technology making their way to Star City. Although Juggernaut swore that he would not fight go on missions and not fight, that did not mean that he wasn't curious. So without telling Tornadoe where he was going, he began to follow the ships by slowly flying after them, while fully aware of the tracking device that Batman put on his clothes in order to monitor his movements without Juggernaut knowing, how wrong he was. 

**Ps, if you watch Ben 10 omniverse, than you know what's coming.**

 **The teams canon fights with Mr Twister and talk with Red Tornado**.

As Red Tornado began to makes his way down the hallway after telling the team that he did indeed have a heart made of carbon steel alloy, he also possessed excellent hearing, his communication device went off signaling that someone was trying to talk to him.

"Go for Red Tornado" was his reply. It turns out that the person who was calling was Batman. "Red Tornado, a small fleet of alien ships is currently headed towards Star City, full league response" said Batman. Tornado knew that the statement meant all hands on deck and decided to ask Batman if he should bring the team. "No, this is a league situation, is everyone accounted for"? Asks Batman. Red Tornado replies with "The Team is present, but Juggernaut is still out of the cave".

Batman after hearing this, begins to look at the screen in the Batplane in order to find out where Juggernaut is. As soon as the tracking system came on line, Batman saw that Juggernaut was following the alien ships from a distance. Not knowing how or why Juggernaut was aware of the alien fleet, he said "Got him, he's following the fleet. Try to see if you can catch up to him, then rendezvous with the rest of us".

Tornado acknowledges the request and leaves the Cave in order to catch up to Juggernaut. After about 10 minutes of flying, Red Tornado finally catches up to Juggernaut who is still floating at a leisurely pace behind the fleet. As soon as Tornado was within speaking distance of Juggernaut,he called out to him. "Juggernaut, please stop." Said Red Tornado.

As soon as Juggernaut heard Red Tornado call out his name, he immediately stopped and patiently floated in midair, waiting for Red Tornado to catch up. As soon as Red Tornado was in front of him,Juggernaut replies "Yes Tornado, how may I assist you"? 

Red Tornado then says "Batman alerted me that you were following the fleet of alien ships, and asked me to come get you". 

Juggernaut,after hearing this says "I assume that Batman tracked me down with the tracker that he wove into the clothes that he gave me? It figures that the Batman would not simply let matters be left alone. As for the matter of me following the fleet, I saw them through my energy vision which allowed me to find them even when they were cloaked. And naturally I Became curious, so I decided to follow the fleet ,and thus far they've led me to star city and then as they say ,the rest is history." 

After hearing all of this, red tornado then politely asked juggernaut if he would go back to the cave as he was ordered to by Batman. But Juggernaut , after hearing this decided to reply " Why should I? I am my own person and can make my own decisions ,and I only agreed to live at the Cave so Batman would be able to keep an eye on me, and thus far I have not broke in our agreement, but I did not make a promise that I would stay at the cave indefinitely, I only agreed to stay there so that way he could watch me ,it do not include me being able to leave."

Red Tornado after hearing this decided to ask, "Is there truly no way for you to go back to the cave?"

Juggernaut replies to this with, "if you're worried about my safety then I shall not interfere ,not that I had planned to anyway. I was just naturally curious as to why they are here, I do not intend to fight as I have made a promise that I would not. You can also repeat this to Batman who is listening in on this conversation as we speak through the use of your communicator." 

Batman after hearing this and knowing that juggernaut would still come either way told red tornado,"Bring juggernaut along with you and tryto keep him out of trouble until you meet up with the rest of us".

After hearing this red tornado says acknowledged over and out. It appears that you are allowed to come along as long as you do not wander off. Juggernaut after hearing this not his head and then slightly tilted it as a way of saying for red tornado to lead the way. After the silent words were spoken, red tornado began to lead the way to where the rest of the justice league was waiting and comfortable silence until he decide ask him a valid question, "Why are you curious about these aliens? 

After hearing his companion ask him a question, the living tank said with his head still facing forward, "I do not know I just am. After those last words, the rest the trip was spent in silence until they see the ships have stopped moving in mid air.The two then look down and see the rest of the justice league with the sample below the ships. They then begin to make that Descent to the ground, that's catching the attention of the league. When the members look up and see tornado, they also look to see that he had someone and expected with him. As the touchdown on the ground, one of the female members of the league walks up to them, A blond haired woman with piercing blue eyes the color of diamonds, with wavy blonde hair that look to be made of silk, standing at essential lading 5 foot five, with a bust size Of double D breasts, with childbearing hips That drew attention even if she and I buried her own child made her way up to them. This was black canary one of the strongest members of the league in hand to hand combat.

"Hello tornado., I did not realize that you were bringing along a friend from the team. You do know that bats going to freak when he sees this right." Canary Said.

Red tornado replies to this with Batman is already aware of the situation, as for bringing him along, Juggernaut was already on his way to investigate the fleet of alien ships after he discovered them flying above happy Harbor while they were cloaked".

After hearing this, Black Canary then looks at Juggernaut and decided to ask, "What made you decide to follow the fleet of possibly hostile alien battleships?"

He in turn answers this with one word, "Curiosity." 

After about five minutes, Batman finally arrives and his plane. As soon as he steps out and begin to make His way to the group, he turns his attention to the newcomer of the group and decided to tell him, "you can stand by and watch, but you're not allowed to interfere or fight, is that understood?" Juggernaut looks at bat man with his apathetic luck and just shrugged his shoulders saying that he might or might not intervene if he feels like it. Batman,Knowing that this is the best answer that he's going to get from the team just nodded his head. 

As soon as Batman finished speaking, the group heard movements coming from the main ship above their heads. The League was ready for a fight Incase the aliens turned out to be hostile. They begin to see an arena like construct be lowered to the ground before it surrounded the entire group and the construction site that they currently occupied. As soon as the construct was lowered to the ground, the League got a good look at the aliens that were currently invading Earth. They appeared to be somewhat humanoid life forms with their skin tones being red in nature, with four arms that occupied their torsos with four fingers on each hand, and four yellow eyes with various heights and forms, some were overly muscular while one or two of the assembly was thin.

Green Lantern Hal Jordan instantly recognized the alien species. "Tetramands". Lantern said.

"You know these aliens Lantern"? Asks Wonder Woman. 

"Yeah, their a species of aliens who live on the desert planet Koros. They love to battle and are great at making weapons and machines. They're pretty strong with their four arms, their skin is pretty tough stuff, it takes a lot to injure one of them".

After he finished speaking, Lantern walked to the front of the group with Juggernaut silently observing the aliens in front of him while focusing on one in particular, a female Tetramand who stood at a stunning 9'4, 2feet shorter than himself with a mixture of being both muscular and thin with a slightly different armor design than the rest of her entourage, with the armor doing little to nothing to hide her nearly developed womanly curves, with her breastplate hiding her true breast size from view. 

Before Juggernaut could further observer this female alien, Green lantern decided to peacefully asked the biggest Tetramand of the group who he assumed was the leader of the group due to his royal garb, "Greetings, I am one of the Green lanterns of this space sector, may I ask why you have come to this world"?

After he finished speaking, the large Alien identifies himself, "Greetings Green Lantern and companions, I am Warlord Gar, leader of the Tetramands. And as for the reason for our arrival, my greatest warrior has expressed great interest in this world, and has sought to challenge one of its greatest warriors to a battle, as a tradition for a warrior of Koros".

Green Lantern then remembered the tradition of the Tetramand due to his power ring, powerful warriors of Koros who are a cut above the rest of their species seek out powerful beings to fight with in front of their leader in order to prove their strength, but usually their female warriors were the fiercest of their race, along with another tradition that they followed that lantern couldn't remember. Lantern looked at the rest of the League and tag along and explained the tradition Warlord Gar was mentioning and said "You are referring to the Trial of Might, correct"? 

Gar replies with "Yes, I am. My greatest warrior seeks to proves themselves to me and has decided to follow the tradition of our people through the Trial. You are the Mightiest warriors this planet has to offer, what better way for my warrior to prove themselves? The challenger, my warrior will choose one of you to fight against in a no holds bard fight, so you don't have to worry about if we're trying to invade or destroy your world. Is this acceptable"? 

The League discusses it and Superman steps up to speak, "The earth won't be in danger"?

"On my word as a ruler, the earth will not be harmed". Said Gar. 

"Then we accept the deal, who is your warrior"? Asks Superman. As it turned out, the Tetramand that Juggernaut was studying from before was the great warrior that Gar was so proud of.

As she walked to stand next to her leader, The warrior looked from one League member to the next, her eyes lingering on Juggernauts as he stared right back at her,with a calculating look in his eyes. 

Warlord Gar then said "And now warrior, choose the one that you wish to fight."

The warrior then began to look through the group asked to determine her opponent. There were so many choices that she just couldn't decide. There was the Amazon,Kryptonian, Martian, Thanagarians And so many others that she just couldn't choose. She then remembered the man that she tried to stare down earlier, and decided that he would be her opponent as to see what he's made of.

The warrior then spoke for the first time since he talks began, and she said with a soft velvety and yet demanding tone while pointing at Juggernaut, "That one, he shall be my opponent."

The league look to where she was pointing out, to see who would be fighting her, and saw to their astonishment, that she was pointing at the one person in the group who was not part of the league, and knew that he would not except the flight due to his promise.

"Me?" asks the Juggernaut While pointing to himself. Green Lantern Hal Jordan Then tries to negotiate with the female warrior, "I am sorry, but he is not part of the league, and therefore would not be able to participate in the trial."

Warlord Gar then stated "It does not matter if he is part of your group or not, you yourself said anyone in your group could be chosen ,and he was part of the group. Are you trying to say that you're going against her decision"?

Green Lantern then decide it very carefully to say as not to offend the aliens in front of them knowing their views on the traditions that they had said, "I mean no disrespect, but the one you have chosen, O Great Warrior, has made a promise as not to fight.That is why I said it he could not participate. 

Juggernaut Then decided to speak for the first time to both the warlord and the warrior and stated, " I am sorry, but the only reason that I am here is because I was curious when I saw your ships and decided to follow. I mean it is a spec to you or your traditions, but I will not fight as I seen you need to."

The warrior then spoke and said in the same tone that Juggernaut seem to oddly like due to her voice, "so you would seek to dishonor me after I have Chosen you to be my opponent? And here I thought I was challenging a warrior instead of a coward."

"It does not matter what you think, I have already given my reasons , and no matter what you say, I will not fight you." Says Juggernaut with a final tone in his voice. He then began to walk away from the group to the exit, and with his back turned to the warrior he said "I have no reason to be here anymore,Goodbye."

But before he could leave, Green Lantern floated down in front of him and said,"Kid you Gotta do this fight. The last time that the Trial was ignored, an entire planet went to war with the Tetramands and the Tetramands won it by a landslide.Please just wait for us this one time."

Juggernaut replies to this with "I have already fought once before ,I made my promise to never fight again after that, you are asking me to break my promise just so the female warrior can prove herself To her leader , or rather to her father"he said.

Warlord Gar and the warrior looked shocked at the man's words knowing that they were true. The warlord and the girl warrior were in fact father and daughter. Warlord Gwar then asked with a surprise tone in his voice, "How were you able to deduce that she was my daughter?" 

Juggernaut replies with "It was the way you spoke of her that gave it away. The slight hint of pride in your tone when you introduced her, and the way she slightly stays near you was another informative clue, and the fact that she has some of your features implied that either she was your niece or daughter, but daughter seemed more likely. But back to the matter at hand, why should I fight your daughter"?

The League began to look at Juggernaut with newfound respect seeing as how he was able to figure out the true identity of the warrior,with the Tetramands being the same.

As soon as Juggernaut finished speaking, Warlord Gar began to see why his daughter chose the boy, no man, as to be her opponent. Gar then began to ponder on how he could possibly convince the young man to fight his daughter. It was then that he managed to come up with an idea. So with a plan in mind, Gar then said, " Very well, I will not force you to fight as is against your own oath, but maybe if we compensated you too fight"? 

The Justice League was a little surprised that the Warlord was trying to bribe Juggernaut into fighting his daughter. But what Juggernaut Said next would shock some members ,while making others look questioning at the apathetic being.

"Very well, if I win, than the warrior must stay on earth with me". Said Juggernaut. Warlord Gar looks at the man before his eyes with confusion as to why he would ask for something like this when he could have asked for riches, technology, or even one of their ships. But instead, he asked for his own daughter to stay here on the planet he was resided. After giving the situation much thought, he then decided that his daughter would have the final say in the matter.

Gar then turns to his only daughter and decides to say "Well daughter, do you approve this condition?" Gars daughter first looks at him and then looks back at Juggernaut, remembering the little stare off the two of them had earlier, and decided that the deal was acceptable, but she was almost certain that she wouldn't lose and saw no risk in her eyes. 

"I accept the deal, if my soon to be opponent could give me his name". Says the Warrior. At that remark, it occurred to Warlord Gar that he had indeed not Asked the young man for his name.

Juggernaut replies with, " My name is Juggernaut, and it's considered to be good manners to give out your own name"? The Warrior looks at Juggernaut and believes that the exchange is only fair. "My name is Looma Redwind, daughter of Gar Redwind and your opponent today". Said the warrior a.k.a Looma.

With that out of the way, Warlord Gar smiles and watches as his daughter and her opponent Juggernaut meet in the arena while the League joins Gar where he stands in order to watch the battle. Gar then proclaims, "The challenge is accepted,what good fortune. Let us see the might of two warriors, begin!!!"

With that said, the battle between Looma and Juggernaut had begun. 

Juggernaut just stood his ground while Looma began to charge at him with a Tetramand battle hammer lined up to slam into Juggernaut who simply tilted his head. When Looma swung her battle hammer, Juggernaut raised his hand and caught the hammer, causing a small shockwave. When her attack failed, Looma raised her fists and attempted to punch Juggernaut while catching him with a right hook, throwing him into the wall.

Gar laughs and decided to ask, "Is this one a trained fighter"? "Actually no, He has only been alive for 4 weeks. He was created to be unstoppable". Says Black Canary. Gar then resumes the conversation by saying "This I will have to see". 

Suddenly, the pile of rubble that Juggernaut was under shook before levitating up before he was revealed without a scratch on his body. After he stepped forward, the rubble he used to be under fell back down to the ground. It was then that he decided to throw his own punches. 

"I admit that was a very good hit, but I do believe it is my turn". Juggernaut then used 1/10 of his speed that while small, slightly outclassed the Flash, and appeared in front of Looma, who was shocked at how fast he was along with the league and the Tetramands. Looma once again threw a barrage of punches that Juggernaut weaved through with his calm facade that made it look like he wasn't even trying to dodge. After enough evading, Juggernaut launches a haymaker at Looma who managed to block it but was forced back 20 feet from the force of the blow. After she was a good distance away from him, Looma began to see Juggernaut in a new light, considering he was able to keep up with her. Juggernaut then says "That was a good warmup, let's go for real shall we?"

The League was shocked that the fight they were witnessing so far was only a warm up. Batman was silently observing Juggernauts movements so as to study his fighting style. But what Batman didn't know, was that Black Canary and Wonder Woman we're also observing Juggernaut, curiosity in their own eyes at the behemoths movements, showing that he made calculated movements, never wasting a single second, but back to the fight. Looma got back into her starting position while keeping an eye on Juggernaut, thinking of the quickest way to take him down in the next few minutes so as to end the challenge. But what everyone else didn't know, was that Juggernaut was planning something of his own.

As the two studied each other, Juggernaut decided to break the silence between them. "You're badly miss reading the situation that you're in right now Looma". Looma replies with,"And how is that"? "Right now you're trying to think of the quickest way to take me down in the next few minutes". See how she made a surprised and angry sound, Juggernaut continued speaking. "You believe that you'll be able to take me down and not be defeated, but that's where you're wrong". 

At that moment when Juggernaut finished speaking, it looked like he was going to try to rush at Looma with his super speed and then hit here, they were only half right for the next seconds was a blur as Looma was getting ready to attack but Juggernaut still stood in the same place as before, the next second they saw Looma grunting as dents began to appear on her armor as she began to fall to her knees while Juggernaut was still in the same place as before.

 **Give you a cookie if you recognize the situation.**

Everyone was shocked when they saw what happened to Looma and were wondering what happened to her, while Flash was shocked by what he had just seen and Hawkgirl, who was standing right next to him saw his expression and was wondering what was wrong since he was rarely known to be shocked about many things, but what he saw stunned him beyond belief.

Flash than says with a shaky tone in his voice, "That shouldn't be possible".The League and the Tetramands were curious as to what Flash meant, seeing as how he was the only one with a clue as to what happened. "What do you mean flash"? Said Superman. "I'm talking about how he just manage to go forward in time by only a few seconds"! For some of the people that were listening in, they did not get why flash was so astonished by this. But to those that did know, they understood why he was astonished, for Juggernaut had done something that they thought only Flash could do, though was unable to, he used his super speed to an extent where he was able skip time for a few seconds while dealing multiple blows to Looma. Such a thing made most of the league nervous due to the amount of damage that one could do with that kind of power. 

" Because I'm not done improving just yet. From what I have learned, combat is a craft, what matters not is raw power but the skill by which you hone it. I've never even thought of fighting again. Up till now there was no reasons since knew I could beat anybody I faced, but then came this little arrangement. And as you can see my experiment has paid off. By using my speed to such a high degree, I've mashie jump five seconds into the future." 

After finishing his explanation, Looma began to understand why she was dealt multiple blows without her foe even moving an inch from her. It was because he had already moved with such speed, it only looked like he was still standing in his original spot.To some, a few seconds might not seem like much, but to the trained warrior, the time combine that with superhuman speed, it would be the greatest weapon that one could have, as time was something that was always vital in a fight. Knowing that she was in trouble now, only using her strength and her enhanced durability which helped soften the blows that were dealt by Juggernaut, Looma tried to do a sneak attack to trip Juggernaut up, he then side stepped away and grabbed Looma by the face, lifted her up off the ground and jumped up 75 feet into the air and then used his gravity power on himself to be 100 times earths gravity and slammed Looma into the ground with such force, the entire arena began to break which shocked the Tetramands who knew the amount of force needed to damage their technology. As soon as the massive dust cloud began to settle, footsteps were heard and a silhouette was see, making everyone stand in suspense. When the cloud finally settled, it was revealed the Juggernaut was the victor, while he carried Looma in his arms in a fireman's carry, before he put her down on the ground and then put his right hand up and then dramatically said, "Huzzah". 

After he finished speaking, some of the League began to cheers,mainly Captain Marvel and the Flash, while Gar had a wide smile on his face, which was strange; seeing as to how his daughter lost, while everyone else was still cheering, Gar then exclaimed with a tone of happiness.

"At last, a champion fit to marry my daughter! And one who is a man of his word, no less."

After those words were said, everyone stopped What they were doing and stared at Gar with shock in their eyes, Green Lantern Hal Jordan suddenly remembered the other tradition that female Tetramands followed. 

"Now I remember, Tetramand females pledge themselves to the male who defeats them in battle . And since the Kid won-". 

"He is now betrothed to Looma, talk about getting your very own amazon space princess". Said Flash jokingly. But while all of this was going on, Juggernaut who was listening in on the conversation, really had no problem with it.

"I do not object to this". Was Juggernauts reply. Many of the League members were shocked that Juggernaut was alright with being tricked into being engaged to an alien princess, and after he had gotten over his own shock, however minuscule it may be, Batman stepped forward and asked " How are you ok with this"? 

Juggernaut replies with " I see no reason to be upset as it is her peoples tradition, and it will allow me to spend time with Looma, we both win". After he said his peace, Juggernaut turned to Looma, who was awake, and placed a hand on her cheek in an almost lovingly sort of way, which caused her cheeks to turn a darker shade of red, indicating that she was blushing, and said " I didn't mean to cause you so much damage, so I shall correct the error I have made". 

After Juggernaut finished speaking, he then shrunk himself down to Loomas height and did something that no one expected, and gave her a kiss on the lips that seemed to be full of emotion because while she was surprised by such a daring move, Looma soon began to return the kiss with equal emotion and wrapped her top two arms around his neck with her bottom pair around his waist while he put his arms around hers and pulled her flushed against him, leaving no room between them, not knowing that her wounds and bruises were healing at an accelerated rate.

When the kiss finally ended and the two separated from one another, Juggernaut still had his placid look while Looma had an ecstatic look on her face. For what seemed like a few minutes, was actually a few seconds, nothing else mattered but the two of them until someone cleared their throat. When the two turned towards the one who had made the sound, they were greeted by a wide assortment of faces, such as Gars amused face along with a few of the male Tetramands trying not to laugh alongside some of the female Tetramand who were a bit flushed in the face due to the suddenness of the kiss. As well as some of the Justice League who were a bit caught off guard due to the kiss between the two. Black Canary then decided to ask "Is there a reason for the kiss"? 

Juggernaut replies with "From what I have seen on the television, a kiss from one person to another is able to cure them of pain". After this was said, most of the league members began to laugh at the answer. Batman however saw Loomas wounds did indeed heal after the kiss, he theorized that this was another power of Juggernaut. After everything was over with, Warlord Gar then decided to say "well that's that ,the wedding is in three years time, make sure to save the date. Oh and one other thing, make sure to take care of my daughter young warrior".

Juggernaut replies with "you have my word, but I think she can take care for self". "Smart answer" was Loomas reply to that with a smile on her face and a hint of pink on her cheeks from when they were still kissing. After the whole incident was over,The Tetramands began to pack up and started to leave earths atmosphere with the Justice League, Juggernaut, and Looma looking up at the sky as they left the earths atmosphere to return the planet chorus.

Time skip to Mount Justice

As the team was relaxing from a long day of fighting with Mr. twister they suddenly heard the Zeta tubes firing up signaling that someone was coming through. The team then headed to the tubes and saw that most of the justice league was present as well as juggernaut, who is staring at Batman who in put in a code on the control panel for the zoo tube's and the computer is automated voice said recognized Princess Looma B08. As soon as Looma step through the tube, the boys were instantly surprised to see another alien Well miss Martian was happy to see another girl who may or may not be on the team.

" team, this is your new teammate princess Luma of the tetra mans and juggernauts fiancé. Said Batman naturally after this was said, the team was shocked the juggernaut had a fiancé who is also a princess not to mention a smoking hot Alien Amazon. "Dude how did you score a hot babe like her"? Asks Kid Flash to Juggernaut. "Long story" was juggernaut reply. At that moment everyone knew that something was going to happen soon and It was going to be good.

Hey guys, Hawkeye 11 here with an apology for not updating the sooner, but as you know new rider with writers block. But I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter mix with famous TV show Ben 10 Omni verse. P.m. me when you get a chance peace out!


End file.
